


"New Pipes"

by I am probably going to hell (Athaephoss)



Category: Black Butler
Genre: Crack, Dark Crack, M/M, Nope.avi, Spawn of a late night skype call, Story game, crackfic, nope - Freeform, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1969-04-20
Updated: 1969-04-20
Packaged: 2019-02-09 06:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athaephoss/pseuds/I%20am%20probably%20going%20to%20hell
Summary: This is a crack fic that really shouldn't exist. Like why did we spend two hours of our lives writing the worst thing we could come up with?Basically, Sebastion has been asked to install new pipes in the mansion (Don't question it)Prepare the Eye bleach and enjoy!





	"New Pipes"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jenna who wrote half of this little slice of hell](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jenna+who+wrote+half+of+this+little+slice+of+hell).



“New pipes”

 

Sebastian found it very odd that his master, Ciel Phantomhive, had asked him to meet in his study to install new pipes in his mansion. 

As he opened the doors to the study he found Ciel scowling at his desk. 

 

“ You kept me waiting” he grumbled 

  
“apologies my lord, I was… busy” said Sebastian monotonously

 

“You better not be sticking an entire cat up your ass again, I swear,” Ciel scolded, 

  
Sebastian chuckled lightly, “ Not quite my lord” 

 

Ciel stood up and began to pace the room 

 

“So where is it that these pipes need to be installed?”  Sebastian said 

 

Ciel Froze for a moment 

 

“I need to go get some... “ Ciel  paused as if in thought  “things”

 

“Please go get the pipes from the basement and bring them here”  He ordered 

 

“Yes, My Lord.” Sebastian said 

 

When Sebastian reached the basement he scanned the area but found no such pipes 

he didn’t want to disappoint his master but he seemed to have no other choice but to return the study empty-handed.

 

“My lord….” Sebastian said apologetically as he pushed open the doors to the study

He stopped mid-sentence taken aback by the sight that was before him.

 

All the papers that were on the desk had been neatly put away.

Now lying on the desk in their place was Ciel In an elaborate  **_Sexy_ ** purple corset and what appeared to be a navy blue thong. the whole desk appeared to be covered in something sticky that smelled vaguely like cherries. The young master was stretched out in a “draw me like one of your french girls” pose.

 

“My lord… what… the hell are you doing” Sebastian Stammered

 

“I was preparing for a new pipe to be inserted into my mansion.”

 

“Mmmm… about that, I couldn’t find the pipes you were referring to” Sebastian said ashamed 

 

“Oh, but you have brought the pipe I wanted.” Ciel said

Sebastian was extremely confused

 

Ciel gestured to the area between Sebastian’s legs.

“it’s right there,” Ciel said smirking

He then rolled onto all fours arching his back and shaking his buttocks in the air enticingly 

 

Sebastian couldn't believe his eyes! Something so sinful from a soul he perceived to be so pure? He didn't mind though. The smell of cherries intermingling with the scent of Ciel's soul was driving him crazy-

 

For some baking, that is! “My lord, this gives me some wonderful inspiration for tonight's dessert!” Sebastian smiled and took a deep bow before turning on his heel to escape the situation he found himself in. 

 

Ciel was quick though, and tore his eyepatch from his face before shouting to the Demon 

“this is an order- stick that pipe up my ass or I'll do it for you!” 

 

Sebastian sighed before a cheeky grin played across his lips,

“Yes, my lord,” 

He strode back to Ciel. With deft fingers, he inserted his finger into his master. Ciel moaned in pleasure, wiggling his ass at his servant. “Y-yes Sebastian! Oh- oh yes! Just like that~” his back arched and fingers dug into the surface below him.

 

Sebastian was visibly disgusted with his half of the act. “Honestly, I'll have to buy new gloves, what a waste,” he complained to himself before adding two more fingers into Ciel. 

“O-Oh! Yes, like that! O-oh my yEs right there! Oh, take me already! Sebastian stop playing with me and take me!” Ciel whined, his face flushed crimson. 

Sebastian licked his lips hungrily. He knew what he must do. Without warning, his hand shot elbow deep into Ciel. Ciel cried out, the mix of agony and pleasure being all too much for him, 

“S-Sebastian! It's too much~” He groaned, tears welling in his eyes. 

Sebastian could not stop, not now! 

Using his arm as one would use the popsicle stick on a popsicle, he hefted his young lord up and held him cradled in his arms (one still inside of Ciel).

“Se- Se- ahh~” 

“Literally shut the fuck up, My Lord, there is much to be done!” Sebastian shook his head and ran as fast as he could for the kitchens as so the other servants wouldn't see. 

Upon their arrival, Sebastian threw on an apron and a chefs hat before setting to work on his next culinary masterpiece- the perfect cherry pie. 

He quickly set about gathering ingredients from the different shelves and appropriate storage units, and before Ciel could say “why are you doing all of this with your arm elbow deep up my asshole” he had stirred together all of the ingredients to produce a crust. 

“And now, for the ingredient, I've been missing!” Sebastian giggled with uncharacteristic glee. Ciel felt Sebastion hand move deeper into him until he touched something. 

“Sebastian, what are you- gaugh! Ack-” he choked on the pain as he could feel something deep inside of him break- the secret ingredient was Ciel's soul. With a sputtering cough, his confusion turned to disbelief as he felt his Butler scratch off a flake of his soul. Sebastian grinned. 

“I'll be able to taste it, my lord. The Flavors you so delight in~” he licked his lips again, and Ciel knew why.

“This is a violation of the contract!” Ciel screamed. 

“Ah ah ah, tsk tsk, someone's forgetting what position they're in at the moment,” Sebastian smiled before sliding his hand out of Ciel, his fingers pressing suggestively on Ciel's prostate. Ciel bucked his hips, forgetting all protest he had. In Sebastian's fingers was a small silvery blue whisp. Peeling off his shit covered glove, he threw the soul fragment into the dough and began to knead with bare hands, before he froze, realization hitting him. An impish grin spread across his face as he slung Ciel from over his shoulder groin first into the dough. 

 

Ciel moaned in bliss from the contact of the soft, cool dough, tingling with the life his soul had given it, envelop itself around his cock. 

 

Sebastian turned Ciel to face him and put the tip of the dough covered penis in his mouth and began to slowly lick the dough from around it

 

Ciel moaned in pleasure. 

Sebastian’s red eyes flashed 

 

Sebastian used Ciel’s dick as a spoon for the rest of the dough and just have Sebastian was finishing the last bit Ciel let out a loud moan.

 

Sebastian had a look of surprise on his face but it then turned to pleasure.

 

“What lovely frosting you have made for me my lord” Sebastian said

 

Ciel lay panting in Sebastian's arms. 

“Now that was quite an adventure wasn’t it?” Sebastian said gently. The craze for the delicious soul subsiding a little, for now.

 

“Now what do you say I get you cleaned up?” He suggested 

“Perhaps I can draw a bath….” Sebastian was cut off as Ciel grabbed his arm firmly

 

“Se — Se bastian” The Phantomhive stammered 

 

Sebastian was staring straight into Ciel’s eyes.

 

“I just wanted you to love me… and I wasn’t sure how else…”

 

“Shhhhhh” Sebastian silenced him with a finger to the lips

 

“It’s all right” he murmured 

 

“I would like you to give me your pipe still.” Ciel said quickly 

 

Sebastian sighed

 

“Well alright…”He said

 

And so they fucked 

 

Wowie did they fuck

 

Like rabbits, honestly. And in front of the pie! That poor pie. What did it do to deserve such a fate?

 

Once it was all said and done, Sebastian cleaned up Ciel and put the finishing touches on the pastry. However, cherry pie was not served that night. No, this was a dessert Sebastian would eat all on his own, savouring every last bite. 

  
  
  
  


I'm yOdeling


End file.
